


морковный салат

by papuzhek



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance, laps lock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papuzhek/pseuds/papuzhek
Summary: как проводят вечера дайя и ханамару?02/04/2020
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Kurosawa Dia
Kudos: 3





	морковный салат

готовка — это определённо то, в чём превосходна... ханамару. нет, дайя тоже хороша в этом, но разве она может устоять перед этим взглядом ханамару, когда последняя хочет поэкспериментировать над новым блюдом для ужина?

определённо нет.

вот и сегодняшним вечером, дайя вновь удивилась, что ханамару после совместной и утомительной уборки взяла на себя инициативу что-нибудь приготовить. в мыслях у неё лишь желание лечь на диван, расплыться на нём и уйти в царство морфея, но также её начало охватывать некоторое чувство вины — она сидит, значит, прохлаждается, а её звёздочка готовит ужин на двоих?

_«так дело не пойдёт»_ , подумала дайя и заставила себя встать.

— морковка есть, сыр есть, чеснок... тоже есть, зура.

дайя молча встала рядом и наблюдала за ханамару.

— что думаешь о простом морковном салате? — в голосе слышалась усталость, но предложение говорило само за себя — заморачиваться особо не хотелось.

окна ещё не были зашторены, потому мягкий солнечный свет пробивался на кухню, придавая волосам ханамару оттенок, который дайя прежде не видела. завораживающее зрелище. если скажет дайя, что девушка, стоящая рядом с ней, красивая — она бы солгала. перед ней стоял просто чудесный человек, притягивающий к себе одним своим видом. ханамару выглядела невинным ребёнком, хоть и была уже 19-летним студентом. присмотревшись, в медовых глазах были видны отблески лучей, и ощущалась какая-то родная теплота, исходящая из них.

_«буп.»_

дайя моргнула раз, второй, третий.

— салатик будешь, балда?

уши дайи покраснели, девушка смущённо отвела взгляд и пробормотала что-то схожее с согласием. кухня залилась мягким и негромким смехом ханамару, позволившим дайе немного расслабиться.

на кухне всегда тепло, в воздухе витает любовь и приятные ароматы приготовленной пищи, но в этот вечер были лишь морковный салат и планы на выходные. счёт времени был потерян, девушки утонули друг в друге, флиртуя и смеясь с каких-то вроде глупых, а вроде забавных вещей.

  
_самый обыкновенный вечер для этих двоих, но каждый раз было ощущение, что всё происходит словно в первый раз._


End file.
